Jotun
Jotun is an isolated, icy death world that is the primary Chapter recruitment world of the fleet-based Spectral Wolves Space Marine Chapter. Background A Tale of Two Wolves In 720.M41, the Spectral Wolves landed upon the icy death world of Fenris, home of the mighty Space Wolves Chapter. The Wolf Hersir, alongside his remaining 80 Battle-Brothers, were granted permission to dock with one of the vast docking platforms located near the peak of their mighty fortress-monastery, known as The Fang. But upon disembarking from their ship the Spectral Wolves were immediately taken into custody by the Space Wolves. After a series of long interrogations, screening, and explanations, only then, did the suspicious Space Wolves begin to trust and respect the bravery of all their fellow Chapter had endured during their long sojourn. In recognition of their valorous deeds and resoluteness in the face of overwhelming odds, the Great Wolf honoured the Spectral Wolves by granting them the right to recruit from the feral world of Jotun to replenish their sorely-depleted ranks. By the year 739.M41, the Spectral Wolves were able to replenish their need for manpower and were re-equipped with newly issued Mk VII 'Aquila' pattern power armour by the Space Wolves' Iron Priests, and given the finest weapons from within their vast arsenal. Since then, the Spectral Wolves have continued to cull for potential candidates from this isolated death world. Jotun The Spectral Wolves are a fleet-based Chapter that solely recruits their members from a feral tundra world known as Jotun (or Yotun by the locals), a world of eternal snow where many settlements, strongholds, villages, ruins and barrows can be found, be it on snowy hills, tundra, seaside, or icy swamps. Jotun is home to hundreds of barbaric clans that vie with one another, constantly seeking out to conquer, pillage and raid for glory. Siege, small-scale warfare, raids and pillaging are quite common activities of this brutally harsh world. Approximately 50% of the planet is covered with tundra, hills, boreal forests and snowy mountains, while 30% of the planet is covered with a vast sea known as the Sea of Draugrs. The southern region is covered with icy swamps and bogs, while the remaining canyons called "The Canyon of Ghosts" stretches across the southwest region of the planet. The rich promethium resources found in The Canyon of Ghosts caused the Imperium to build a large mining and research center located on the outer edge of the canyon, creating obstacles and barriers so that local denizens cannot enter and see such strange technological wonders. Chapter Recruitment Process The process of recruitment for the Spectral Wolves is nearly the same as many other Chapters. Recruits are chosen from amongst the best warriors or from men with military talents, be they settlement militia, orphans, sons from low- to middle-class families, street vermin, and even condemned criminals. Amongst the most valued traits in a recruit are aggression, martial arts prowess, excellent marksmanship, a high sense of justice and an innate psychotic-level killer instinct. Category:Death Worlds Category:Ice Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld